


Never Met Arms Like Yours

by coreopsis



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little porny interlude between Brian and Matt during <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/88849">Songs About Hips and Hearts</a>.  Reading that is not specifically necessary as long as you know it's an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Met Arms Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to the end note for a slightly spoilery warning--if one can spoil a PWP.

When Brian is sure that Bob is going to be all right on his own, he leaves Bob's apartment and walks about a block before he catches another cab to take him back over to The Blue Carolina. He slips back in with a little wave at Dan and heads up to the office on the second floor as Matt instructed.

He knocks twice and opens the door as soon as Matt says, "Come in."

Matt is sitting behind a huge desk of shiny dark wood, watching security footage from different parts of the club on a bank of monitors next to the desk. He's taken off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dark red dress shirt, revealing the ink crawling up both arms. He smiles when he turns and sees Brian and says, "Hey, you."

"Hey," Brian says, crossing the room and sliding between the desk and Matt's chair.

Matt tilts his head and actually looks interested when he asks, "Did you get your friend all squared away?"

"Yeah, I told him if he needed anything to call someone else. I plan to be busy," Brian says, grabbing Matt's tie and reeling him in for a kiss.

"I plan to keep you very busy," Matt agrees, pulling back and licking at Brian's lip ring. He pushes Brian's t-shirt up, only letting go of his mouth long enough to pull the shirt completely off, then dives back in for a long deep kiss while his hands reacquaint themselves with Brian's torso. Brian arches his hips, but Matt--maddeningly--takes his time, sliding his hands slowly down Brian's chest. He stops to flick each nipple with the tips of his fingers and then moves down Brian's ribcage, rubbing his thumbs the length of each bone, and across his stomach. And all the while, he keeps kissing Brian, slow and wet--just the way Brian likes it--nipping at Brian's lips and licking at his teeth and tongue, taunting and inviting and challenging.

In response, Brian twists his fingers in Matt's hair and pulls his mouth away. They're both breathing heavily and Matt's eyes open slowly. Brian looks down at him and offers a challenge of his own. "You planning to tease me to death or what?"

Matt gives him a smile full of promise and says, "Drop your pants and find out."

Brian lets go of Matt so he can use both hands to unbuckle his belt and pop the buttons on his jeans. Before he can even shove them down, Matt reaches a hand inside and curls his fingers around Brian's cock. "No underwear, Brian? How naughty."

It sounds like bad porn but Brian's too turned on to laugh. He just says, "Saves time."

Matt hums a little, perhaps in agreement, and gives Brian a few shallow strokes before pushing Brian's jeans down to his ankles. He pats the desk and says, "Sit."

The fake leather desktop is surprisingly warm under Brian's bare ass as he spreads his knees apart as far as he can. Matt smiles and rolls his chair forward so he's right up between Brian's legs. For what seems like an eternity, Matt ignores Brian's cock, instead tracing the tattoos on Brian's arms with his fingertips like he's never seen them before, which he totally has because Brian hasn't gotten any new ink since they last hooked up. He cranes his neck so he can lick the ink on Brian's chest and Brian leans down to make it easier for him. He outlines the design with the tip of his tongue and Brian shivers at the feel of Matt's warm breath on his damp skin.

By the time Matt stands up and pulls him in for another kiss, Brian is so hard he's nearly aching with it, so he tugs at Matt's hair again and prides himself on not whining when he says, "Come on."

Matt shakes his head and brushes his lips down Brian's neck, pausing at his collarbone only long enough to bite down, quick and sharp. The pain just ramps up the pleasure already thrumming through Brian's body. He shudders and moans quietly and that's apparently all it takes to make Matt sit back down. He leans forward, holding Brian's cock with one hand while the other splays across Brian's lower back as he licks at the head of Brian's cock, teasing the slit with the pointed tip of his tongue. Brian bites down on the corner of his mouth to keep from crying out, it feels so fucking good. He figure nobody would hear him over the noise coming from downstairs but he'd like to preserve a little dignity while he gets blown on his friend's desk.

Then Matt takes his cock in his mouth, opens up his throat and swallows it down, and fuck dignity. Brian groans loudly, "_Matt._ Fuck yes."

Matt rubs Brian's back for a moment before stretching his arm a little further so he can curl his hand around Brian's hip and hold him still when he starts to squirm. Matt strokes the base of Brian's cock as he slowly pulls back until just the head of Brian's cock is in his mouth. He sucks gently on it, rolling his tongue against the underside until Brian is so far gone that he's just making incoherent noises and clutching at Matt's shoulders, trying to pull him closer, trying to go deeper again. He's so fucking close, he just needs...

Matt swallows him down again, and oh fuck yes, that's it. Brian throws his head back and digs his fingers into Matt's shoulders--and for just an insane instant he's almost worried that he's about to rip right through the fabric of Matt's shirt but he can't stop. Matt pulls back just enough so that he won't choke and Brian comes. He comes right down Matt's throat and Matt swallows it all down and that's so fucking hot that Brian almost thinks he could come again. Nobody ever does that for Brian.

Matt leans back and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping his mouth delicately before tossing it on the desk. He looks up at Brian, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark, his lips flushed and swollen, tilted up at the corners in the kind of faintly smirky smile that caught Brian's eye when they first met at a show at the Fireside years ago.

Brian leans forward and loosens Matt's tie and pulls it off over his head. When he starts picking at the buttons of Matt's shirt, Matt just splays his hands on Brian's bare thighs, rubbing his thumbs back and forth in a soothing motion, and lets Brian undress him. He stands when Brian reaches down and tugs on his belt, but Brian doesn't go any further right away.

Leaving his hand hooked inside Matt's belt, feeling Matt's erection against the backs of his fingers, Brian says, "You do have condoms and lube around here somewhere, right?"

Matt huffs an almost silent laugh and pulls open a drawer, removing a little pump bottle of Gun Oil and a strip of condoms. Brian laughs and says, "I knew it. Now you need to fuck me."

"I thought you'd never ask--"

"Get naked," Brian says, tugging Matt's belt buckle open and scrabbling for his zipper.

"--or should I say _demand_, you bossy little bitch." Matt knocks Brian's hand away so he can do it himself.

"Fuck now, talk later," Brian says, getting his hands in next to Matt's and shoving at Matt's pants and boxers.

"If you don't keep your hands to yourself for a minute, I'm going to tie them down," Matt says and Brian goes still. He doesn't dislike that idea at all. He looks down at his cock, twitching and starting to get hard again, and yeah, he is apparently okay with being tied down. Matt must figure out that Brian's having an epiphany of sorts because he says, "Really?"

Brian swallows and licks his suddenly dry lips and nods. Matt tilts his head and looks Brian carefully in the eyes as he reaches out for his discarded tie. He lets the length of the tie slither over the inside of Brian's forearm, and the sensation of cool silk on his heated skin sends shivers down his spine. Matt gathers Brian's wrists together in front of him and loops the tie around them, pausing to say, "Are you sure?"

Brian nods but Matt waits and watches until he says out loud, "Yes, I'm sure."

Matt nods and winds the tie around both of Brian's wrists again and again, checking that it's not too tight before he knots the ends. Then he lifts Brian's arms over his head and eases him down on to his back. He stands there for a moment, looking down at Brian stretched out over his desk and Brian has to force himself to hold still under Matt's scrutiny. When Brian can't stand it any longer, he arches his hips and says, "Please, Matt, will you fuck me now?"

"So fucking polite with your hands tied. I like it," Matt says softly, smiling as he pushes his pants and boxers down. He even takes the time to pull Brian's shoes and socks off so he can take Brian's jeans off completely. Brian closes his eyes and tilts his head back, fidgeting a little on the desk top until Matt slides one hand up the inside of his thigh and pushes the slick fingers of his other hand up behind Brian's balls, rubbing little circles before working one inside. "You're so fucking tight," Matt says and he sounds so turned on by it that Brian opens his eyes. Matt looks oddly intent when he asks, "Been saving yourself for me?"

Brian won't dignify that with an answer but it's sort of true. He won't let just anyone fuck him. It has to be someone he really trusts and he doesn't trust many people. Not people that he wants to have sex with anyway. He trusts Bob and Patrick but he wouldn't fuck either one of them. Some of what he's thinking must show on his face because Matt nods and says, "I'll take good care of you."

"Even though I'm a bossy little bitch?" Brian asks and Matt rolls his eyes. He continues stretching Brian until Brian says, "Okay, fuck, I'm ready."

Matt gives his fingers a twist that sends an electric spike of sensation right up Brian's spine and then pulls them out and rolls a condom on. He slicks up and thrusts inside, pushing straight in without pausing to give Brian time to adjust.

Brian is fine with that, especially when Matt is buried balls deep inside him and he stretches up to capture Brian's mouth with his, thrusting his tongue between Brian's teeth, fucking his mouth like a prelude of what's to come. Brian groans and bucks his hips, urging Matt to just fucking move already.

And Matt does. With one last nip at Brian's lower lip, he stands up straighter to get better leverage and starts thrusting into Brian, slow and sweet at first, just a gentle slide and push, until Brian wraps his legs around Matt's back. That changes the angle, making it better for both of them if the guttural groan that Matt lets out is any indication. He also picks up his pace until he's nearly slamming into Brian.

Brian is hard again and he wants to come but he can't touch himself. His hands being tied and stretched above his head is causing him exquisite frustration, but he wouldn't change a thing. He arches into Matt's thrusts and Matt slams his hands down on the desk on either side of Brian's hips, gives one last jerky push and then he's coming with a long low moan.

Brian brings his arms down and tries to get his hands on his cock, but Matt pushes them back up and wraps a hand around Brian's cock. It only takes a couple strokes for Brian to come again and when he's done he collapses back onto the desk, completely wiped out.

Matt unwraps Brian's legs and puts them down to dangle off the edge of the desk. He carefully pulls out and then reaches up to untie Brian's wrists. He rubs the strain out of Brian's arms before disposing of the condom, and even comes back to help him get dressed so Brian figures Matt wasn't exaggerating when he said he'd take good care of him.

Matt's just putting his shoes on when his phone rings. He picks it up off the cabinet next to the video monitors and says, "Yeah?" After he listens for a moment, he sighs and says, "Okay, I'll be right down."

Slipping his phone in his pants pocket, he goes over and wraps his arms around Brian, giving him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go take care of something downstairs. Fix yourself a drink--" he tilts his head toward a small wet bar in the corner "--and make yourself comfortable. Take a nap on the couch if you're tired."

"You only wish you could wear me out," Brian says with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Matt raises both eyebrows and grins, all delighted and amused. "Are you _daring_ me to wear you out?"

Brian shrugs one shoulder and keeps smiling.

Matt opens the door and points at Brian. "It's on, buddy."

Brian laughs and goes to fix himself a drink.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild consensual bondage.


End file.
